Is it love or not?
by Yudesei
Summary: Zero-G / "I don't understand why. What's wrong with me! How can I feel this way? And how am I supposed to get rid of it?" / A ZeroxRen one-shot / Genres: Romance and a bit humor.


"I don't understand why. What's wrong with me?! How can I feel this way? And how am I supposed to get rid of it?!" Ren asked as she was walking around in circles.

She looked up from the floor.

"What do you think I should do, Madoka?" she asked.

She noticed Madoka wasn't even listening. Madoka was fixing a bey.

"Madoka!" Ren shouted.

Madoka jumped a little and turned around.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Sorry, Ren. I wasn't. Can you take it again?"

Ren groaned as she laid down on Madoka's couch. Madoka giggled.

"I was just kidding. I've been listening the whole time. And I completely understand your frustration about not being one of the 8 best" she said.

"And now Zero thinks I'm a weak blader!"

"Zero has never said that"

"But he _thinks_ so"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I've lost to everyone I've fought since I met Zero! Sakyo. Takanosuke. Shinobu. And Zero himself"

Ren sighed heavily.

"I don't even know why I'm always thinking of how good I am in front of that stupid Zero"

Madoka stared at her before she smiled brightly.

"You're in love"

Ren sat up and blushed slightly.

"Wh-what?! N-no way! I'm not in love with him!" she said.

Madoka rolled her eyes.

"H-hey! I'm telling the truth!"

"I can't come up with any other reason why you care so much what Zero thinks about you"

Ren was quiet for a while.

"How…do I know when I'm in love?" she asked.

Madoka bit her lip.

"Hm…There are many ways to see if you're in love, but the most normal is that you get butterflies in your stomach when you see or talk to the guy you like"

"And?"

"You'll become very nervous when he starts talking to you. In worst case, you can even start to stutter or start to talk about random things"

Ren laughed.

"Hahaha! Like I'd ever start making a fool of me" she said.

The door the the B-Pit opens.

"Hey there" Zero says as he walks in.

"Oh hello, Zero" Madoka said.

Ren didn't say anything. She didn't even look at Zero.

"So Madoka, are you finished with the upgrade?" Zero asked.

"Yes. It's just the fusion wheel left and then I'm finished" Madoka answered as she turned away from Zero and continued to work on the bey.

Zero looked at Ren.

"Hey Ren" he said happily.

Ren growled before she turned her gaze to Zero.

"I'm not in love with you!" she said before she stormed out from the B-Pit, leaving a very confused Zero behind her.

Zero blinked a few times.

"Ehm…okay…?" he said.

Madoka giggled.

"Don't mind her, Zero. She's just…a bit confused" she said without looking away from the bey.

* * *

-With Ren-

* * *

Ren was walking down the street.

'_Why did I say that?! Now he thinks I like him!_' she thought.

"Hi, Ren!" she heard.

She saw Takanosuke running towards her. He stopped a few meters from Ren so he wouldn't run into her. Ren just walked pass him.

"Eh?" Takanosuke said.

Then he turned around and started to walk after Ren. It was hard for him to catch up since Ren was walking so quickly.

"Looks like someone's having a bad day~" he said.

"I don't like him! Got it?!" Ren asked.

"Eh….sure…." Takanosuke said.

It took him a few seconds to realize what Ren was talking about. He grinned.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"No one!" Ren answered.

"Come on. I can see that you're lying"

He chuckled.

"It's Zero isn't it?" he asked.

Ren twitched and blushed slightly.

"Aha! I knew it!" Takanosuke said.

Ren knew she had to make something up.

"Look! It's Gingka Hagane!" she said.

Takanosuke started to look around.

"Gingka?! Where?!" he asked.

"There! He's getting away!" Ren said and pointed to the left.

Takanosuke started to run towards that direction.

"Battle me, Gingka!" he yelled.

Then he was gone. Of course it wasn't Gingka. Ren had to distract Takanosuke so he'd forgot what he had said.

'_I better go home. It's not good for me to be outside right now_' Ren thought.

-That night | At Ren's house-

Ren was sitting in her bed.

'_The day is finally over. It's time to get some sleep. At least now I won't think about Zero'_ she thought.

She laid down and pulled the cover over herself. After a few minutes later, she was asleep.

* * *

_Ren opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. She growled as she got up from the bed. She put on her red dressing-gown before she walked out from her bedroom and to the door. She opened the door and saw Zero was standing there._

"_Z-Zero? What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I came here to tell you something…" Zero answered._

"_R-really? What is it?"_

_Zero took a step closer to Ren, which made Ren's heart bump faster._

'_H-he's standing too close…' she thought._

_She bit her lip, trying not to blush._

"_I love you"_

_Ren froze._

"_Wh…"_

_She couldn't even say 'What'. She was too shocked to speak._

"_I said…" Zero started._

_He moved his face closer to Ren's, leaning in to kiss her._

"…_I love you" he repeated._

_Ren blinked a few times._

'_Is he for real?' she thought._

_She blushed madly when she noticed Zero's face was just a few inches from hers._

"_I-I…" Ren stuttered._

"_I know" Zero said._

_He leaned in closer and closed his eyes. Ren felt Zero's lips lightly touch her own and-_

* * *

Ren quickly sat up, panting heavily. She looked around and saw she was back in her room. She had only been dreaming. She quickly grabbed her phone and typed in Madoka's number, not thinking about that it was 2.40 in the middle of the night.

"_Hello…?_" Madoka answered tiredly.

"IJUSTHADADREAMANDZEROWASINIT ANDHEKISSEDMEANDILIKEDITAND-!"

"_Calm down, Ren…"_ Madoka said before she yawned. "_Tell me what happened…and take it slowly_" she said.

Ren took a deep breath.

"I-I just had a dream!"

Madoka's face was priceless.

"_Ren, everyone dreams sometimes…_" she said.

"I-I know! But in this dream, I-I dreamt that Zero came to my apartment a-and he kissed me!"

Ren could her Madoka giggle.

"_So you're having dreams about him now?"_ Madoka asked.

"Y-yes! What should I do?!" Ren asked.

"_Well…To see if you really love Zero, you can kiss him and see if the sparkle is there"_

"Wh-what if it's not there? …And I don't love him!"

Madoka rolled her eyes.

"_If it's not there, the love isn't real. Simple_" she said.

Ren bit her lip.

"O-okay…I'll do that…Thanks, Madoka" she said.

"_You're welcome_" Madoka said.

They said goodbye before they hang up.

* * *

-20 minutes later | At Zero's apartment-

* * *

"Mm…Eito…Give me my hamburger…" Zero mumbled in his sleep.

A knock on the door was heard. Zero didn't move. The knock came again. Zero quickly opened his eyes and sat up.

"My hamburger!" he said.

He realized he was awake. He heard the knock on the door and looked at the watch. He got out from his bed. He didn't bother to dress up to anything special. His dark blue shorts and black T-shirt was enough.

'_Who can it be at this time?!_' he thought as he walked towards the front door.

He unlocked it before he opened it. He was surprised to see Ren standing there. She was wearing her normal clothes. Zero knew Ren wasn't there just to talk. Something must've happened.

"Ren? What's up? Has something happened?" he asked.

Ren bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

Ren slowly looked at Zero. She clenched her fists before she quickly moved her arms around Zero's neck, pulling him closer to her before she kissed him. Zero's eyes widened. A few seconds later, Ren pulled away from the kiss removing her arms from Zero. Zero was blushing madly.

"I-I…I…" he stuttered.

Ren started to walk away from him.

"H-hey!" Zero said before he quickly grabbed Ren's hand, not letting her go away. "What's going on, Ren?"

Ren stood still for a moment before she looked back at Zero.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"E-eh…Eh…" Zero said.

Zero surely wasn't prepared for that question.

"Wh-why are you asking?" he asked.

"…I wanna know…" Ren answered.

Zero scratched himself behind his head with his free hand. Ren looked at him with sad eyes before she moved her gaze forward. She started to walk again, but Zero refused to let go.

"Y-yeah…" Zero answered.

Ren quickly turned to him.

"Really? Are you serious?" she asked.

Zero nodded. Ren stared at him…Then she glomped him, which caused Zero to fall backwards and land on the floor with Ren on top of him.

"I love you…" Ren said.

"Didn't you say that you're _not_ in love with me, last time we met?"

"…Maybe…"

"So you lied?"

"O-only because I didn't want you to see it. I…didn't even know about my feelings until I woke up around 30 minutes ago"

"…You dreamt about us, kissing, didn't you?"

"How do you know that?"

_Busted._

"Eh…" Zero said.

"Let me guess. You've dreamt about kissing me, haven't you?"

"Maybe…"

Ren giggled.

"Ren…If you don't mind, could you get up?" Zero asked.

Ren realized she was still laying on top of Zero. She quickly stood up and Zero stood up as well.

"Sorry" Ren laughed nervously.

She yawned.

"I…should go home, so you can get some sleep. See you tomorrow" she said.

"Ren"

"Huh? What?"

"I….I mean you…I mean…"

Ren raised an eyebrow.

'_Come on. Why am I acting like a dork?_' Zero thought.

"If…you're free tomorrow…we can catch a movie or something…Only if you want to! You don't have to if you don't want to" he said.

Ren smiled brightly.

"I'd be happy to go out on a date with you" she said.

"G-good" Zero said, still annoyed of his nervousness.

Ren gave Zero a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" she said before she ran away.

Zero closed the door and locked it. He stood still for a moment.

'_This…isn't a dream…right?_' he thought.

He turned around and started to walk towards his bedroom. He was so tired that he didn't even notice the closed bedroom door.

_BAM._

He walked right into the door. He put his right hand on his forehead.

"Ouch! Ugh…This is definitely _not_ a dream…_"_ he growled.

* * *

_**Me: Finished! ^-^ Thanks for everyone for reading! I hope you liked it. Bye! ^_^**_


End file.
